


Миссия на Азамон

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Порой самопожертвование и взаимопомощь дают неожиданные результаты





	Миссия на Азамон

**Author's Note:**

> За шикарнейшую иллюстрацию следует благодарить **оку**

— Ни фига ж себе! 

— Лейтенант, — напомнил Чехову Кирк. — Возьмите себя в руки, мы осуществляем первый контакт.

При слове «контакт» молодой лейтенант облизнулся, не сводя глаз с направленных в сторону десанта аппетитных, карамельного цвета грудей. 

— Но боже, как они торчат, словно и нет гравитации! — прошептал Чехов, тая, словно шербет, забытый на столике у брачного ложа. — Я никогда не видел столь идеальных форм!

Капитан, оторвав взгляд от покрытого яркими пёрышками лобка, строго посмотрел на лейтенанта и даже угрожающе кашлянул в кулак, но навигатор не заметил ни того, ни другого.

— Добро пожаловать к нам, очаровательные пришельцы! — сально улыбаясь, приветствовала их азамонка. — Для нас невыразимая радость принимать таких симпатичных гостей, — с этими словами она, грациозно приблизившись, встала между Кирком и Чеховым и пощекотала последнему яйца.

От неожиданности лейтенант крякнул. Капитан на секунду растерял все слова, но тут же взял себя в руки и, сверкая улыбкой, начал дозволенные речи. Расквитавшись с декларацией мирных намерений, он уже было перешёл к выражению надежд на плодотворное сотрудничество, как вдруг на его левую ягодицу по-хозяйски опустилась рука. Капитан осёкся на полуслове. Владелица пятерни, нимало не смутившись, поощрительно кивнула: дескать, продолжай, милый, — и он умудрился довести монолог до конца, ни разу больше не сбившись. Меж тем, рука вела себя весьма деятельно. Несмотря на довольно насыщенную биографию, Кирк не мог припомнить, чтобы его так похотливо лапали.

— У тебя приятный голос, — лизнув мочку капитанского уха, жарко промурлыкала азамонка. — Мне понравилось, как ты говорил про двустороннее взаимодействие и консенсус. Только почему непременно двустороннее? Твои друзья такие сладкие, а мои сёстры горячи... 

Глубокое контральто приятно волновало, горячая (азамонка не лукавила) ладонь плавно скользила по бедру в сторону паха, голый сосок, дразня, касался плеча. Кирк прикусил щёку и в ту же секунду услышал стон. Капитан едва не подумал на себя, но, скосив глаза, увидел красного, задыхающегося Чехова. Тот стоял, наклонившись вперёд, вцепившись руками в колени, ноги расставлены, штаны приспущены, и, постанывая, толкался навстречу трахающему его пальцу. Азамонка подмигнула Кирку и рукой, свободной от лейтенанта, скользнула капитану под ремень. 

— Раз ни у одной из сторон нет возражений, — невозмутимо произнёс молчавший до поры Спок, — я предлагаю перейти к подписанию документов.

 

***

 

— …Мистер Спок, обрисуйте нам вкратце сложившуюся проблему. Только, пожалуйста, в максимально доступной форме. Боюсь, присутствующие слишком выжаты для научных подробностей.

Собравшиеся в конференц-зале члены экипажа согласно закивали. Неделя налаживания межкультурных контактов далась нелегко — бледные лица, круги под глазами, тики. Некоторые офицеры, несмотря на очевидную усталость, избегали опускаться на стулья. Капитан не преминул отметить, что старший помощник выглядел не в пример лучше других. Но в этом не было ничего удивительного, Джим давно уже признал для себя, что его первый офицер — воплощённое совершенство.

— Как вы уже наверняка заметили, — приступил к рассказу старпом, — все представители единственного разумного вида планеты обладают женскими признаками. По версии проходящего в настоящий момент лечение лейтенанта Чехова, мужчины вымерли от полового истощения. Однако эта версия не объясняет отсутствия в популяции младенцев мужского пола. Со слов местных жительниц известно, что число рождающихся мальчиков уменьшалось постепенно, на протяжении тысячелетий. Последний случай рождения младенца мужского пола был зафиксирован двести сорок четыре стандартных года назад.

— И как они до сих пор не вымерли? — подняв руку, застенчиво поинтересовался главный инженер.

— В ответ на сокращение числа мужских особей, у женских выработались механизмы, увеличивающие фертильность. Появился орган, способный сохранять сперму в живом состоянии на протяжении десятков лет. Таким образом, одного коитуса обитательнице Азамона достаточно для воспроизводства потомства в течение всей жизни. Другой механизм адаптации состоит в том, что, дабы избежать потерь в виде замерших беременностей, а также рождения нежизнеспособных или больных детей, женский организм научился перестраивать проблемные участки генетического кода. Поэтому стало возможно межвидовое скрещивание с изредка посещающими Азамон представителями других планет.

— То есть... — нетвёрдо прозвучал чей-то голос.

— Да всё вы поняли! — не рискуя отойти от стены, к которой он привалился, выкрикнул Маккой. — Все вы скоро станете папами! И будете становиться ими ежегодно! Ещё семьдесят лет как минимум! Потому что азамонки живут в полтора раза дольше, сохраняют фертильность до ста лет и очень легко переносят беременность!

Капитан кашлянул.

— Всё верно. Только не «вы все скоро станете папами», а «мы все скоро станем папами», Боунз. Включая тебя.

Маккой бросил на Кирка недобрый взгляд.

— Между прочим, я, в отличие от некоторых, предохранялся!

— Но, как и многие тут, безуспешно, — примирительно улыбнулся капитан.

— Я не виноват в том, что они набросились на меня, как валькирии, зубами сорвали презерватив и вдесятером сношали два дня без передышки!!! — с надрывом выкрикнул доктор и залился краской, когда в сгустившейся тишине все взгляды обратились на него.

— ...А меня – пять, — прозвучал из дальнего угла чей-то слабенький голос. Капитан повернул голову и увидел новичка, энсина Джонсона из краснорубашечников. — На третий день меня посетили видения. Мне казалось, я в плену у клингонов, меня пытают, чтобы выведать тайные коды. Я плакал и клялся, что кодов не знаю, а они, они... Так безжалостно...

— Это правда, — сурово подтвердил расцарапанный от уха до уха Джотто. — Мы его еле отбили.

— Сейчас речь не об отцовстве, тем более, что по обычаям планеты мужчины не допускаются к важным делам, включая воспитание детей. Моральный и физический вред тоже обсудим позже, — решительно заявил капитан. — Мы с мистером Споком собрали вас здесь по другому поводу. Прошу, мистер Спок.

Капитан и помощник обменялись взглядами, старпом кивнул и обратился к притихшей аудитории.

— Наша миссия на Азамон, помимо сбора данных и установления контакта с населением, включает подписание торгового соглашения о поставках аргвиния. Этот крайне редкий и ценный минерал используют при создании приборов антигравитации. В настоящий момент переговоры зашли в тупик из-за того, что предводительница азамонок, царица Епатия, требует, чтобы один из мужчин «Энтерпрайз» остался на планете.

Кирк оглядел зал.

— Желающие есть?

Ответом было гробовое молчание.

— Ну что ж, — произнёс Кирк после затянувшейся паузы. — Тогда... — его взгляд случайно остановился на энсине Джонсоне, тот вскрикнул и потерял сознание.

— ...Тогда, капитан, добровольцем буду я.

— Вы, Спок? — Кирк побелел, как лежащий на полу энсин, над которым уже хлопотал доктор Маккой.

— Интересы большинства превыше интересов одного. Кроме того, моя кандидатура — самый логичный выбор. Вулканцы, как вы знаете, вчетверо выносливее людей.

— Вы не дали мне шанса узнать, — с мягкой укоризной произнёс Кирк.

Старпом потупил взгляд.

— Что ж, — вздохнул капитан. — Я не могу вам запретить, но и не позволю принять весь удар на себя. Решено. Мы остаёмся вдвоём.

Взгляды двух старших офицеров встретились, губы вулканца чуть дрогнули, лицо капитана осветила очарованная улыбка.

— Горько! — выкрикнул Скотти. — Горько, что долг вынуждает вас, капитан, и вас, мистер Спок, отдаться в руки...

— Если бы только в руки, — перебили в конце стола.

Черты вулканца вновь стали невозмутимы, Кирк оправил китель и обернулся к присутствующим:

— Всем спасибо. Совещание окончено, — и быстрым шагом направился к двери; старший помощник исчез следом за ним.

— Кто в течение получаса не сдаст кровь на реакцию Вассермана, получит вместо ужина колоноскопию, — громогласно объявил доктор.

Через две целых и одну сотую секунды помещение опустело.

 

***

 

В самой роскошной зале дворца царицы Епатии посреди гигантской, устланной шёлковыми покрывалами кровати лежали капитан и старший помощник. Сквозь щели в пурпурных гардинах сочился розовый вечерний свет, из дальнего угла комнаты струилась приятная музыка, в курильнице тлели благовония, стол перед ложем ломился от яств.

— Сношана, ты не могла бы нас ненадолго оставить? — приподнявшись на локте, с извиняющейся улыбкой попросил Кирк.

Девушка-арфистка улыбнулась в ответ и, помахав игриво рукою, вышла. Кирк устало вздохнул.

— Капитан, как вы себя чувствуете? — немедленно поинтересовался вулканец.

— Я... всё хорошо, Спок. Я помню о долге перед Федерацией. Но... — губы капитана дрогнули.

— Но? — с отчётливо различимой тревогой отозвался старпом.

— Боюсь... — голос надломился, и остаток фразы Кирк произнёс глухим шёпотом. — Кажется, сегодня я не справлюсь. Эта приехавшая тётушка Епатии, Трахильда... Она... Стоит только подумать о ней... 

Кирк посмотрел на старпома с отчаянием. В ответном тёмном взгляде горело беспокойство.

— Джим, что я могу для вас сделать?

— Спок, — произнёс капитан с мольбой, — помогите мне возбудиться!

Последовала долгая пауза, затем вулканец, не переставая глядеть Кирку в глаза, медленно кивнул. Одним стремительным движением он перенёс тело вверх, рывком распахнул на капитане халат и жарко выдохнул на расслабленный обнажённый член. Оглушённый грохотом собственного сердца, не в силах побороть дрожь, Джим поднял кружащуюся голову, чтобы видеть, как Спок, не сводя с него абсолютно чёрных глаз, берёт его член в рот.

...Джим стонал, шептал, выбалтывал признания, годами хранившиеся под замком. Спок отстранился, чтобы облизать изумительно длинные пальцы, и в этот момент всё в Джиме вопило от протеста, но Спок снова вобрал его, и одновременно Джим почувствовал в промежности влажное тёплое скольжение. Он выгнулся на кровати, задыхаясь, готовый кончить, но в самую последнюю секунду вулканец отпрянул.

Оба молчали. Было бессмысленно спрашивать, почему Спок не довёл его до оргазма, так как был очевиден ответ, да и Джима интересовал совсем другой вопрос, но озвучивать его он не стал, боясь поставить старпома в неловкое положение. Спок лежал рядом, почти касаясь руки, натянув до груди объёмное, скрывающее возвышенности одеяло. Джим ничего прятать не стал и, прикрыв веки, прислушивался к дыханию вулканца. 

 

***

 

Спустя неделю «Энтерпрайз» и «Интрепид» высадили на Азамон полторы тысячи мужчин-переселенцев, и благодарная Епатия отпустила капитана с первым офицером на все четыре стороны, пообещав на прощание свидания с будущими дочерьми и регулярные голосессии.

А Спок только во время первого брачного мелдинга с Джимом узнал, что под просьбой, в корне изменившей их отношения, капитан подразумевал всего лишь небольшое телепатическое внушение. 

Впрочем так, по их общему мнению, вышло гораздо лучше.

 

**Конец**


End file.
